1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connector device including two housing portions configured to be fitted together to electrically connect terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of connector devices to be attached to engines have been proposed (see US Patent Application Publication 2010/0003841). FIG. 15 shows one conventional example of such connector devices. A connector device 50 shown in FIG. 15 is attached to a cylinder head 70 of an engine, and is used to take out output from a built-in fuel pressure sensor device (not illustrated). The connector device 50 includes a wire harness-side connector 51 and a sensor-side connector 60.
The wire harness-side connector 51 includes a housing portion 52. First terminals 53 are placed inside the housing portion 52 on one end side, while external terminals 54 are placed inside the housing portion 52 on the other end side. The first terminals 53 are connected to the external terminals 54 with electrical wires W which are housed in the housing portion 52. The housing portion 52 includes a connector fitting portion 52a which contains the external terminals 54. An external connector (not illustrated) is fitted into the connector fitting portion 52a. 
The sensor-side connector 60 includes: a sensor main body portion 61 inside which a sensor device (not illustrated) is placed; and a housing portion 63 which is fixed to the sensor main body portion 61, and inside which second terminals 62 are placed. A threaded portion 61a is formed in the outer periphery of the sensor main body portion 61. The sensor-side connector 60 is attached to the cylinder head 70 by screwing the sensor main body portion 61 to a threaded hole 70a in the cylinder head 70.
The sensor-side connector 60 is attached to the cylinder head 70, and a head cover 71 is thereafter attached onto the cylinder head 70. The wire harness-side connector 51 is inserted into a hole 71a in the head cover 71, and is fitted into the connector 60.
Since the sensor-side connector 60 is screwed to the threaded hole 70a in the cylinder head 70, the rotational position (direction) of the housing portion 63 of the sensor-side connector 60 is not constant. Furthermore, when fitted to the wire harness-side connector 51, the housing portion 63 of the sensor-side connector 60 is located in the depth of the hole 71a in the head cover 71. For this reason, the housing portion 63 of the sensor-side connector 60 cannot be visually clearly recognized, and it is accordingly difficult to align the housing portion 52 of the wire harness-side connector 51 with the housing portion 63 of the sensor-side connector 60 at the normal rotational position for their fitting. In short, the fitting workability is poor.